This Feels Like One of Those Nights
by Darling Cullen
Summary: Après un Noël catastrophique et une longue liste de nouvelle résolution pour le nouvel an, Bella décide de prendre sa vie en main. Cette histoire est inspirée du film New Year's Eve. AU, AH, OOC, J/B, chapitre court.
1. Chapter 1

_Holà !_

_Me revoilà donc avec la nouvelle version de This Feels Like One of Those Nights, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira également . J'ai eu cette super idée pendant les vacances de fin d'année après avoir regardé une énième fois __New Year's Eve__ et je suis tombé amoureuse de l'histoire entre Paul et Ingrid. J'ai vraiment beaucoup travaillé sur la manière de transformer cela en une jolie histoire d'amour et voici le résultat. Je voulais attendre l'an prochain pour la publier, mais ceux qui me connaissent le savent que trop bien, je vais sans cesse repousser l'échéance de l'écriture et au final l'an prochain à la même date, je n'aurais même pas avancé d'un pouce, alors j'ai décidé que finalement ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée et la publié maintenant, surtout qu'attendre l'an prochain irai totalement contre toute la philosophie de cette histoire :)_

_C'est aussi à ce moment-là que je vous dis que __Twilight__ n'est pas ma création, mais celle de Stephenie Meyer et que __New Year's Eve__ (__Happy New Year__ en français) ne sort pas non plus de ma petite tête, mais de celle d'une femme appelée Katherine Fugate et a été réalisé par Garry Marshall. Et je vous dirais même que si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu, c'est quelque chose que je vous conseille de faire (même si ce n'est absolument pas nécessaire pour la compréhension de cette histoire)_

_C'est aussi à ce moment que je remercie Jazz et surtout Nattie (nattie black) pour m'avoir aidé à rendre ce bazar lisible._

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_Mardi 25 Décembre 2012_

Il était 9 heures. Une femme brune d'une quarantaine d'année, venait de se réveiller et commençais à s'agiter avant l'arrivée de ses parents. Elle commença d'abord par ranger son petit appartement avant de sortir les décorations de Noël qu'elle n'avait pas encore pris le temps de déballer. Elle sortit le sapin de sa boite, avant d'y installer les mêmes boules et guirlandes qu'elle ressortait chaque année, celles que sa mère lui avait offertes vingt ans plus tôt quand elle avait emménagé dans son petit appartement de Brooklyn.

Deux heures plus tard, son étroit appartement était ordonné. Isabella pouvait enfin prendre quelques minutes pour se reposer. Allongée confortablement dans son canapé, encore vêtu de son pyjama, elle remarqua la lumière rouge clignotante de son répondeur. Elle se leva, intriguée de ne pas avoir entendu la sonnerie du téléphone, puis appuya sur le bouton pour écouter le message, sûrement ses parents qui auraient 1 heure de retard comme d'habitude, le temps nécessaire pour traverser New York City.

" **Bonjour ma chérie, c'est maman. Ton père m'a fait la surprise de m'offrir un voyage pour la Floride, tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attends d'y aller. On ne pourra pas venir te voir aujourd'hui mais on te donnera tes cadeaux de Noël en rentrant ou tu pourrais nous rejoindre pour ton anniversaire et la Saint Sylvestre. Bisous ma chérie. **"

Isabella soupira bruyamment, énervée la situation. Elle venait de passer un long moment à tout organiser pour l'arrivée de ses parents, cela se révélait maintenant inutile. La pensée d'être seule pour les fêtes l'effleura progressivement remplaçant peu à peu la colère qui l'avait envahie par des sentiments beaucoup plus pénible. Même si la pensée d'avoir ses parents la materner le jour de Noël - sa mère la questionnant sans cesse sur sa vie sentimentale, et son manque de compagnon – était terriblement agaçante, Isabella eut beaucoup de mal à retenir les larmes qui commençaient déjà à ruisseler sur ses joues rougies. Elle décida de retourner se coucher.

* * *

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à plu et que j'ai eu raison de ne pas attendre l'an prochain pour le faire. Je vais pour les sept premiers chapitres en publier deux par semaines (le lundi matin et le jeudi soir), délai que j'essaierai de tenir pour la suite mais je ne vous promets rien  
_

_Pour ce chapitre, j'ai écouté le superbe album __Red__ de Taylor Swift mélangé à du Katy Perry de manière toute à fait non-obsessive (Faux ! (Je pense que les vidéos de Norman deviennent une obsession aussi maintenant)) _

_Laissez moi vos impressions avant de partir, n'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions. Vous pouvez aussi me suivre sur Twitter ( dako_tac) ou je partage plein de truc inutile sur moi et sur ce que j'écris_

_Have a sexy and lovely day _


	2. Chapter 2

_Holà,_

_Me revoilà pour la suite, et nous somme jeudi soir, je trouve le temps pendant que le repas est dans le four, je suis fière de moi de ne pas être en retard (autocongratulation). Voilà donc un autre chapitre, qui ne sera pas plus gai que le précédent malheureusement, mais qui va nous avancer dans l'histoire._

_C'est à ce moment-là que je vous dis que Twilight n'est pas ma création, mais celle de Stephenie Meyer et que New Year's Eve (Happy New Year en français) ne sort pas non plus de ma petite tête, mais de celle d'une femme appelée Katherine Fugate et a été réalisé par Garry Marshall. Et je vous dirais même que si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu, c'est quelque chose que je vous conseille de faire (même si ce n'est absolument pas nécessaire pour la compréhension de cette histoire)_

_C'est aussi à ce moment que je remercie Jazz et surtout Nattie (nattie black) pour m'avoir aidé à rendre ce bazar lisible._

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

Quand Isabella se réveilla, le faible soleil d'hiver tapant sur ces fenêtres, l'après-midi venait de commencer. Elle sortit de sa chambre affamée. Elle ouvrit son réfrigérateur, le contempla un long moment, s'attendant désespérément à ce qu'il se remplisse miraculeusement. Elle n'avait pas fait les courses cette semaine, car l'arrivée de ses parents pour Noël signifiait généralement, un nombre extravagant de plats cuisinés que sa mère lui apportait chaque année. Elle fixa son regard sur le dessert qu'elle avait acheté pour le déjeuner avec ses parents, avant de s'en emparer et de refermer son réfrigérateur.

Isabella, s'installa dans son canapé, une fourchette dans une main et le plateau du gâteau sur ses genoux prête à engouffrer une importante dose de sucre pour se réconforter de l'absence de ses parents. Elle alluma sa télévision, zappant de comédie romantique en comédie romantique, de dessins animés en dessins animés enfantins remplie de rennes, de cadeaux, de magie et de pères Noël. Elle décida de s'arrêter sur une des nombreuses comédies romantiques dont le titre ressemblait pour le moins à un soap opéra.

Malheureusement pour elle, le titre ne changea pas grand-chose au contenu du film, et elle se retrouva bientôt en larme, affalée dans son canapé, la bouche plein de gâteau, la solitude pesant encore plus sur ses épaules. Le gâteau fut vite remplacé par de l'alcool quand le second film commença. Et ainsi commença-t-elle à regarder l'histoire d'une femme dont la vie se transformait en conte de fée grâce à une liste de résolution pour le Nouvel An.

L'esprit embrumé par l'alcool et la fin heureuse du film, elle décida de faire comme l'héroïne du film qu'elle venait de visionner, attrapant une feuille et un stylo, elle commença son œuvre. Elle pensa à toutes les petites choses qu'elle avait voulu faire en arrivant à New York mais que son implication excessive dans son travail lui avait empêché de faire. Elle pensa à toutes les envies folles qu'elle avait quand elle était plus jeune, mais qui ne s'étaient jamais réalisées par son manque de courage et son excès de pragmatisme. Elle pensa pendant une longue partie de la nuit, notant ses idées sur le papier puis les gribouillant pour les remplacer par d'autres.

De longues heures plus tard, elle s'effondra dans le canapé, la bouteille vide à ses pieds et la feuille imprimée sur sa joue tandis que le stylo tombait du meuble.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu. Pour ce chapitre, j'ai écouté le superbe album __Red__ de Taylor Swift mélangé à du Katy Perry de manière toute à fait non-obsessive (Faux ! (Je pense que les vidéos de Norman deviennent une obsession aussi maintenant)) _

_Laissez moi vos impressions avant de partir, n'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions. Vous pouvez aussi me suivre sur Twitter ( dako_tac) ou je partage plein de truc inutile sur moi et sur ce que j'écris_

_Have a sexy and lovely day _


	3. Chapter 3

_Holà _

_Je suis désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu des examens ce matin et j'ai complètement de faire de note d'auteur donc je n'ai pas pu publier le chapitre. Ce chapitre nous avance un peu plus dans les bases de l'intrigue._

_C'est à ce moment-là que je vous dis que Twilight n'est pas ma création, mais celle de Stephenie Meyer et que New Year's Eve (Happy New Year en français) ne sort pas non plus de ma petite tête, mais de celle d'une femme appelée Katherine Fugate et a été réalisé par Garry Marshall. Et je vous dirais même que si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu, c'est quelque chose que je vous conseille de faire (même si ce n'est absolument pas nécessaire pour la compréhension de cette histoire)_

_C'est aussi à ce moment que je remercie Jazz et surtout Nattie (nattie black) pour m'avoir aidé à rendre ce bazar lisible._

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

Le lendemain, Isabella se réveilla doucement, chaque sensation venait à elle progressivement : elle sentit d'abord la feuille collée sur sa joue dont l'encre avait été transférée sur sa peau ; un dos douloureusement recroquevillé dans le vieux canapé ; un estomac chamboulé par la quantité de sucre qu'elle avait ingurgité la veille et un couple de marteaux tambourinant dans sa tête et compressant son cerveau.

Elle se leva mollement du canapé, ses muscles hésitant à la soutenir, la tête lourde et le regard fixé sur le sol, elle se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Son corps avait pris un certain rythme de vie après dix année d'automatismes, elle pouvait se coucher à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, elle se réveillait tous les matins à six heure pour se préparer à aller au travail. Pour Isabella, les jours de vacances ne comptaient pas, elle n'en prenait jamais aucun.

Isabella prit un cachet d'aspirine pour diminuer les effets douloureux de la soirée précédente avant de prendre sa douche et commencer sa routine matinale. Elle choisit des vêtements identiquement ternes et sans formes qu'elle avait dans ses placards, elle but son café dans la même tasse qui, comme à son habitude, se trouvait sur une étagère bien trop haute celle que sa mère avait choisie quand elle avait emménagé dans son appartement.

Cependant ce matin, sa tasse s'écrasa sur le sol de la cuisine, répandant des morceaux de porcelaine dont elle se dépêcha de ramasser les débris. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, après avoir senti la porcelaine transpercer douloureusement sa peau et de se salir de son sang. Elle prit le temps de soigner sa plaie, non sans tacher les vêtements qu'elle portait déjà, puis partit se changer une fois qu'elle eut nettoyé sa cuisine.

Isabella quitta son appartement une demi-heure plus tard qu'à son habitude, vêtue d'une jupe et d'une paire de botte à talon noir dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir de la provenance, elle fourra la liste dans l'une des poches de son manteau marron clair et se dirigea vers la bouche de métro au coin de sa rue.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu. Pour ce chapitre, j'ai écouté le superbe album __Red__ de Taylor Swift mélangé à du Katy Perry de manière toute à fait non-obsessive  
_

_Laissez moi vos impressions avant de partir, n'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions. Vous pouvez aussi me suivre sur Twitter ( dako_tac) ou je partage plein de truc inutile sur moi et sur ce que j'écris_

_Have a sexy and lovely day _


	4. Chapter 4

_Holà_

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard dans la publication, j'ai eu deux journée très chargée hier et aujourd'hui et j'ai oublié de venir faire un tour par ici_

_Voici donc un nouveau chapitre dans lequel la liste est révélée, nous sommes encore dans la première journée , il reste encore trois chapitre de plus avant d'entrer dans la deuxième journée alors tenez bon, si j'ai des nouvelle de ma bêta je vous les publierai peut-être tous lundi :)_

_C'est à ce moment-là que je vous dis que Twilight n'est pas ma création, mais celle de Stephenie Meyer et que New Year's Eve (Happy New Year en français) ne sort pas non plus de ma petite tête, mais de celle d'une femme appelée Katherine Fugate et a été réalisé par Garry Marshall. Et je vous dirais même que si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu, c'est quelque chose que je vous conseille de faire (même si ce n'est absolument pas nécessaire pour la compréhension de cette histoire)_

_C'est aussi à ce moment que je remercie Jazz et surtout Nattie (nattie black) pour m'avoir aidé à rendre ce bazar lisible._

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

Après le métro, elle fit un trajet en bus d'une dizaine de minute pendant lesquelles elle lut la liste qu'elle avait fait la veille, ne se souvenant que brièvement de ce qu'elle avait écrit dessus.

_- Démissionner _

_- Aller à Bali_

_- Prendre le petit déjeuner chez Tiffany _

_- Sauver une vie_

_- Apprendre à Danser_

_- Traverser les cinq arrondissements de New York en une journée _

_- Etre impressionnée_

_- Parcourir le monde _

_- Acheter une robe hors de prix _

_- Apprendre à manger chinois avec des baguettes_

_- Commencer à écrire mon roman _

_- Visiter Central Park (sous la neige)_

_- Aller à la patinoire _

_- Recevoir un baiser à minuit pour fêter la nouvelle année._

Isabella descendit du bus un arrêt plus loin que prévu, absorbée par la liste qu'elle se dépêcha de remettre dans sa poche en montant sur le trottoir. Elle traversa la route, prenant son temps avant de s'engager sur le passage piéton, quand un taxi arriva à toute vitesse, lui klaxonnant au visage. Prise de panique, elle recula, se tordit la cheville avant de tomber dans les poubelles sur le bord de la route.

" **Vous allez bien madame ?** " Demandèrent deux adolescentes retenant leur fou rire pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

**" Je vais bien, je vais bien, laissez-moi tranquille"**, répondit-elle au monsieur qui lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Isabella se releva d'elle-même, encore perturbée par l'événement qui venait de se passer. Elle se rendit au travail, boitant, se répétant sans cesse qu'elle avait failli mourir ce matin.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu. Pour ce chapitre, j'ai aussi écouté le superbe album Red de Taylor Swift mélangé à du Katy Perry  
_

_Laissez moi vos impressions avant de partir, n'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions. Vous pouvez aussi me suivre sur Twitter ( dako_tac) ou je partage plein de truc inutile sur moi et sur ce que j'écris_

_Have a sexy and lovely day_


	5. Chapter 5

_Holà_

_Nous voici donc lundi et comme j'ai une bêta absolument géniale, je vais pouvoir mettre les chapitre 5, 6 et 7 aujourd'hui, demain et mercredi et ainsi en publier un tout neuf jeudi. _

_Dans ce chapitre, nous avons la première rencontre entre Isabella et le coursier :)_

_C'est à ce moment-là que je vous dis que __Twilight__ n'est pas ma création, mais celle de Stephenie Meyer et que __New Year's Eve__ (__Happy New Year__ en français) ne sort pas non plus de ma petite tête, mais de celle d'une femme appelée Katherine Fugate et a été réalisé par Garry Marshall. Et je vous dirais même que si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu, c'est quelque chose que je vous conseille de faire (même si ce n'est absolument pas nécessaire pour la compréhension de cette histoire)_

_C'est aussi à ce moment que je remercie Jazz et surtout Nattie (nattie black) pour m'avoir aidé à rendre ce bazar lisible._

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

Elle s'installa dans son bureau, sans pour autant essayer de ne pas faire remarquer son retard, dû nombre important de bureaux vides autour d'elle, beaucoup d'employés avaient posé leurs vacances pour cette partie de l'année. Elle s'empara de nouveau de cette fameuse liste avant d'entendre une voix derrière elle l'interrompre.

" **On peaufine ses résolutions pour le nouvel an, hein ?**

-** Non**, répondit-elle retournant le papier et le plaquant contre son bureau.

- **Ok**, ajouta l'inconnu surpris par la violence de sa voix. **J'ai une livraison pour M. Jonathan Cox. **

-** Vous travaillez ici ? **Demanda-t-elle surpris de ne pas reconnaitre le jeune homme blond.

- **Non, je travaille pour une agence** **de** **coursiers**. **Mais je vous livre des paquets depuis une année maintenant. Et c'est sans doute la première fois que vous me regardez dans les yeux. Enchantez de faire votre connaissance. **

-** Je suis désolée, c'est une vieille résolution que je n'ai jamais vraiment pris la peine de suivre avant aujourd'hui, **ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant la lettre recommandée qu'il venait de poser sur son bureau.

-** C'était donc bien des résolutions pour le nouvel an. La liste est plutôt longue, vous feriez mieux de vous y mettre maintenant. **

-** Je ne sais pas, je ferais sûrement cela l'an prochain. **

-** Wow, la vache, vous êtes sérieuse**, commença-t-il étonné de voir que la lettre recommandée qu'elle venait d'ouvrir contenait les invitations du gala masqué de la maison de disque ARI. **Ça, ça vaut de l'or. **

- **Ah bon** **?** demanda Isabella surprise car elle recevait ces invitations tous les ans.

**- C'est fantastique, la meilleure bouffe, la meilleure musique**, commença le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur le bureau. **Et Il y a tellement de femmes célibataires. Et C'est un bal masqué, donc vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de faire attention à leur visage, vous avez juste à faire preuve d'imagination. Et si quelqu'un vous demande qui vous êtes, vous avez juste à mentir. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient vous faire. C'est brillant. C'est comme Facebook, mais pour de vrai**.

- **Je me rappelle de qui vous êtes maintenant**, dit-elle le reconnaissant comme le tombeur typique jeune et assez beau garçon.

-** Excellent**, lui répondit-il avant de continuer imperturbable, **je serais prêt à donner un br... **s'arrêta le jeune homme quand il sentit qu'Isabella lui tendait avec un peu trop d'insistance le courrier qu'il devrait récupérer. **Sans doute l'an prochain**, finit-il avant de disparaître.

* * *

_Vous avez le droit de me jeter des pierres pour ce revirement de situation encore une fois, il s'est avéré qu'en changeant la forme de cette histoire l'inspiration soit revenue et le nom de Jasper est sorti inconsciemment quand je voulais écrire Edward. J'ai donc changé encore une fois. Je suis consciente du dérangeant que je vous cause chers lecteurs et je m'en excuse, vous avez tout à fait le droit de ne plus suivre cette histoire pour mon manque de sérieux, je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueurs je ferais la même chose à votre place, cependant j'espère de tout mon cœur que ce ne sera pas le cas. Pour les inconditionnels d'Edward, j'ai une histoire sous la manche qui devrait vous plaire_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu. Pour ce chapitre, j'ai aussi écouté le superbe album Red de Taylor Swift mélangé à du Katy Perry  
_

_Laissez moi vos impressions avant de partir, n'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions. Vous pouvez aussi me suivre sur Twitter ( dako_tac) ou je partage plein de truc inutile sur moi et sur ce que j'écris_

_Have a sexy and lovely day_


	6. Chapter 6

_Holà_

_Voilà donc comme promis le chapitre six grâce bien sûr à ma super bêta Natie.  
_

_C'est à ce moment-là que je vous dis que __Twilight__ n'est pas ma création (je préfère les vampires avec des crocs), mais celle de Stephenie Meyer et que __New Year's Eve__ (__Happy New Year__ en français) ne sort pas non plus de ma petite tête, mais de celle d'une femme appelée Katherine Fugate et a été réalisé par Garry Marshall. Et je vous dirais même que si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu, c'est quelque chose que je vous conseille de faire (même si ce n'est absolument pas nécessaire pour la compréhension de cette histoire)_

_C'est aussi à ce moment que je remercie Jazz et surtout Nattie (nattie black) pour m'avoir aidé à rendre ce bazar lisible. Et aussi les lectrice qui prenne le temps de laisser une review à chaque chapitre  
_

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

" **Vous m'avez appelé Monsieur ?**

**- Ah, Isabella, c'est exactement vous que je voulais voir. Comme je sais que vous prenez votre bonus de fin d'année en avance, tous les ans pour votre anniversaire, je voulais vous le donner maintenant avant d'oublier. Malheureusement**, dit-il en commençant à remplir le chèque, **cela a été une année difficile chez Ahern Records, à cause du piratage et d'internet. Blablabla ...**" finit-il avant de tendre le chèque à Isabella.

Quand Isabella vit le montant sur le chèque, son sourire s'effaça. Elle ne pourrait pas rejoindre ses parents en Floride pour la saint Sylvestre finalement.

" **Je n'ai pas écris votre nom correctement**, demanda M. Cox en remarquant le sourire d'Isabella disparaître.

**- Si, mais avec ma prime, je voulais me payer un voyage**

**- Cela, vous amènera à Staten Island. Peut-être l'an prochain. **

**- C'est que j'ai posé mes deux semaines de vacance ce matin. **

**- Deux semaines ? J'ai validé cela ?**

**- Vous n'en avez pas besoin Monsieur. Cela passe par la DRH.**

**- Non, cela passe par moi, et je ne peux pas rester sans vous pendant deux semaines, je vous laisse une semaine.**

Enervée par la réaction de son patron et se remémorant sa soirée de Noël passée, ainsi que l'accident de ce matin -poussée par un élan de courage, insufflé par les reste de la comédie romantique de la veille- Isabella se dit qu'elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre l'an prochain pour changer sa vie

" **Dans ce cas, je vais prendre mes deux semaines et mon agrafeuse. Je démissionne**."

Isabella sortit alors du bureau de son patron d'un pas ferme, ignorant les réprimandes de celui-ci. Une fois arrivée à son bureau, elle prit le carton qu'elle avait rangé quand elle avait débuté son premier jour et commença à mettre ses affaires dedans.

" **Bureau de Jonathan Cox, ne quittez pas**, dit-elle encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline avant de débrancher le téléphone qui l'avait interrompu et de se remettre à vider son bureau.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, c'était donc la première resolution de la liste. Pour ce chapitre, j'ai aussi écouté le superbe album Red de Taylor Swift mélangé à du Katy Perry et beaucoup de Paramore  
_

_Laissez moi vos impressions avant de partir, n'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions. Vous pouvez aussi me suivre sur Twitter ( dako_tac) ou je partage plein de truc inutile sur moi et sur ce que j'écris_

_Et je vous dis donc à demain pour la chapitre 7  
_

_Have a sexy and lovely day_


	7. Chapter 7

_Holà, _

_Voici donc la chapitre 7, avec ce chapitre je regroupe l'ancien premier chapitre._

_C'est à ce moment-là que je vous dis que __Twilight__ n'est pas ma création (je préfère les vampires avec des crocs), mais celle de Stephenie Meyer et que __New Year's Eve__ (__Happy New Year__ en français) ne sort pas non plus de ma petite tête, mais de celle d'une femme appelée Katherine Fugate et a été réalisé par Garry Marshall. Et je vous dirais même que si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu, c'est quelque chose que je vous conseille de faire (même si ce n'est absolument pas nécessaire pour la compréhension de cette histoire)_

_C'est aussi à ce moment que je remercie Jazz et surtout Nattie (nattie black) pour m'avoir aidé à rendre ce bazar lisible. Et aussi les lectrice qui prenne le temps de laisser une review à chaque chapitre  
_

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, en plein milieu de la journée, elle était chez elle. Le carton remplis de ses affaires, qu'elle avait transporté avec elle dans le métro et dans le bus, et qui ne s'était par miracle pas déchiré, était posé à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

Isabella passa cet après-midi exactement comme elle avait passé le précédent. Elle prit les restes du dessert qu'elle n'avait pas mangé la veille et s'installa devant la télévision. Cependant, cette fois-ci, elle ne but aucune goutte d'alcool.

En fin d'après-midi, quand elle se décida enfin à aller ranger son carton, elle tomba sur les invitations du bal masqué qu'elle avait pris avant de partir et sur sa liste de résolution. Elle resta un moment un des deux dans chaque main, avant qu'une idée plus que saugrenue ne lui vienne en tête. Elle voulait réaliser ses résolutions avant la nouvelle année, et elle connaissait une personne qui serait prête à n'importe quoi pour avoir les invitations qu'elle avait dans sa main. Elle posa les papiers sur sa table basse et se dirigea vers le téléphone. Elle composa le numéro des services de renseignement, tâchant de se rappeler tant bien que mal du nom de l'agence de coursiers qu'Ahern Records utilisait. Il était temps qu'elle mette sont plan à exécution

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, c'était donc la fin de l'ancien chapitre. Pour ce chapitre, j'ai aussi écouté le superbe album Red de Taylor Swift mélangé à du Katy Perry et beaucoup de Paramore  
_

_Laissez moi vos impressions avant de partir, n'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions. Vous pouvez aussi me suivre sur Twitter ( dako_tac) ou je partage plein de truc inutile sur moi et sur ce que j'écris_

_Et je vous dis donc à demain pour la chapitre un tout nouveau chapitre et je me dépêche pour aller sortir mon gâteau d'anniversaire du four ;)  
_

_Have a sexy and lovely day_


	8. Chapter 8

_Holà :)  
_

_Nous voici donc jeudi et j'ai comme promis un chapitre tout neuf pour vous. _

_C'est à ce moment-là que je vous dis que __Twilight__ n'est pas ma création (je préfère les vampires avec des crocs), mais celle de Stephenie Meyer et que __New Year's Eve__ (__Happy New Year__ en français) ne sort pas non plus de ma petite tête, mais de celle d'une femme appelée Katherine Fugate et a été réalisé par Garry Marshall. Et je vous dirais même que si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu, c'est quelque chose que je vous conseille de faire (même si ce n'est absolument pas nécessaire pour la compréhension de cette histoire)_

_C'est aussi à ce moment que je remercie Nattie (nattie black) pour m'avoir aidé à rendre ce bazar lisible. Et aussi les lectrice qui prenne le temps de laisser une review à chaque chapitre  
_

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_Jeudi 27 Décembre 2012_

Il était neuf heures et cinq minutes quand Isabella entendu trois coup taper contre sa porte. Elle avait attendu debout devant sa porte depuis neuf heures moins vingt que le jeune qu'elle attendait arrive. Elle se rappelait rapidement le mal qu'elle avait eu convaincre l'agence de coursier de le faire venir chez avant que le mot argent entre magiquement dans la conversation et lui permette d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait.

Isabella ouvrit alors la porte au jeune homme, qui fut surpris de la voir.

" **Bonjour**, lui-dit-elle après avoir ouvert la porte au jeune homme. **Entrez donc je vous prie**, finit-elle les amenant tous les deux dans son salon**.**

- **Mademoiselle Swan, vous avez demandé une livraison ?** Demanda le jeune homme surpris de la voir.

**- Vous pouvez m'appeler Isabella. **

**- Bella d'accord.**

**- Non, c'est Isabella.**

**- Si vous le dites, donc cette livraison.**

**- Et bien, je suis votre livraison en quelque sorte. Je vous ai acheté, enfin vos service pour la semaine, jusqu'au nouvel an tout du moins**

**- Alors, vous m'avez acheté pour la semaine … **dit le jeune homme avec arrogance, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

**- Oui, c'est cela. **

**- Miss Swan, je devrais me sentir offusqué d'une telle situation, **dit-il un sourire aux lèvres, **mais je suis beaucoup plus intrigué par votre proposition. **

**- J'ai fait une liste de résolution pour le nouvel an**, commença-t-elle avant de saisir la liste sur sa table basse et de la lui montrer. **Je me suis occupée de la première hier**

**- Vous avez démissionné**, répéta le jeune homme après avoir lu le premier point de la liste, **Bien joué. **

**- Si vous réussissez à me faire réaliser le reste de cette liste avant le 31**, débutât-t-elle, **Je vous offrirai les invitations qui vous faisaient tant envie hier matin. **

**- Nom de Dieu, vous êtes sérieuse !**

**- Bien évidemment, sinon je ne vous aurais pas fait venir.**

**- Donc tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est vous aidez à réaliser les résolutions de cette liste ?**

**- Tout à fait.**

**- Vous avez appelé la bonne personne, laissez-moi voir le deuxième point. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "**

Isabella sourit avant de lui tendre la liste, contente que son plan marche comme elle l'avait prévu.

" **Aller à Bali, Petit déjeuner chez Tiffany ... Vous voulez sauver une vie. Vous vous moquez de moi**, dit-il arrêtant de lire la liste et la regardant droit dans les yeux, **C'est physiquement impossible, je ne comprends pas ce que vous attendez de moi. **

**- Faites preuve d'imagination, je croyais que ces invitations étaient ce que vous vouliez. Vous vous rappelez, c'est de l'or, la meilleure nourriture, les femmes célibataires ... **

**- Ok, Ok, il va juste me falloir un autre moyen de transport que mon vélo. **

**- Je savais que nous allions bien nous entendre vous et moi. **

**- Et bien il est neuf heures, avez-vous déjà pris votre petit déjeuner ? **

**- Non pas encore.**

**- Parfait alors nous allons commencer par aller petit déjeuner devant Tiffany. Il faut juste que vous me laissiez le temps d'aller chercher mon scooter.** "

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, c'était donc le plan de Bella. Pour ce chapitre, j'ai aussi écouté le superbe album Red de Taylor Swift mélangé à du Katy Perry et beaucoup de Paramore.  
_

_Laissez moi vos impressions avant de partir, n'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions. Vous pouvez aussi me suivre sur Twitter ( dako_tac) ou je partage plein de truc inutile sur moi et sur ce que j'écris_

_Et je vous dis donc à lundi pour le chapitre 9, et je vous previens qu'à partir de maintenant on revient à deux chapitre par semaine :) _


	9. Chapter 9

_Holà_

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'absence de chapitre lundi et jeudi dernier, une de mes amies a gentiment partagé ses microbe avec moi et j'ai attrapé la grippe. Je suis restée au lit tout la semaine et maintenant j'ai mes cours de la fac à rattraper en plus, je ne sais donc pas quand je vais avoir le temps t'avancer dans cette histoire mais comme j'ai quelques chapitre d'avance je devrait pouvoir en mettre un par semaine :) _

_C'est à ce moment-là que je vous dis que __Twilight__ n'est pas ma création (je préfère les vampires avec des crocs), mais celle de Stephenie Meyer et que __New Year's Eve__ (__Happy New Year__ en français) ne sort pas non plus de ma petite tête, mais de celle d'une femme appelée Katherine Fugate et a été réalisé par Garry Marshall. Et je vous dirais même que si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu, c'est quelque chose que je vous conseille de faire (même si ce n'est absolument pas nécessaire pour la compréhension de cette histoire)_

_C'est aussi à ce moment que je remercie Nattie (nattie black) pour m'avoir aidé à rendre ce bazar lisible. Et aussi les lectrice qui prenne le temps de laisser une review à chaque chapitre  
_

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, Isabella descendait du scooter du jeune homme. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à une boulangerie en chemin pour prendre de quoi petit déjeuner. Isabella regarda le jeune homme placer son scooter contre le mur de l'immense bâtiment à côté d'une des grandes fenêtres avant d'y attacher la sécurité, et de demander à Isabella de ne pas trop s'éloigner de leur moyen de transport.

Le jeune homme sortit les pâtisseries et les cafés de son sac avant de tendre son petit déjeuner à Isabella.

"** Vous vouliez prendre votre petit déjeuner devant les magnifiques vitrines de Tiffany. C'est fait**, commença le jeune homme, rayant l'intitulé sur la liste. V**ous êtes une grande fan d'Audrey Hepburn je suppose**, lança-t-il pour installer la conversation.

- **Ma mère plus que moi**, commença-t-elle avant de reprendre après un long silence presque gênant, **elle nous faisait regarder ses films sans arrêt, quand j'étais plus jeune. Mon père et ma mère s'installaient dans le canapé, avec moi entre eux deux. _Breakfast at Tiffany's _était un de ses préférés. **

**- Alors pourquoi le mettre dans vos résolutions ?**

**- Je pense que quelque part, ma mère a déteint sur moi. **

**- Cela fait de vous une grande romantique non ? "**

Isabella se contenta de sourire, ne répondant à la question que par le rougissement de ses joues.

**" Et vous ...**

**- Jasper,** l'interrompu le jeune homme aux cheveux dorés.

- **Je ne vous aurais pas pris pour un grand connaisseur de film romantique en noir et blanc. **

**- J'ai une sœur qui doit avoir votre âge, elle m'a fait subir la même torture que votre mère."**

Isabella finit sa pâtisserie avant de s'approcher près des vitrines, son café entre les mains. Elle contempla les bijoux, ses yeux brillant d'une fascination nouvelle.

" **Vous ne voulez pas renter ?** Demanda le jeune homme, la sortant de sa contemplation

- **Vous connaissez le film aussi bien que moi**, lui répondit-elle avant d'aller admirer l'autre vitrine."

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux, Isabella trop occupée à regarder la vitrine pour se soucier du monde extérieur.

"**Quelque chose m'intrigue**, avança le jeune coursier, la coupa à nouveau dans son occupation, **comment vous avez fait pour vous payer mes services pour la semaine, je veux dire j'ai vu une partie de votre appartement et ... **

**- Une dame ne révèle jamais ses secrets Jasper, maintenant ou m'emmener vous ? **

**- Un gentleman ne révèle jamais ses secrets. **

* * *

_Laissez moi vos impressions avant de partir, n'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions. Vous pouvez aussi me suivre sur Twitter ( dako_tac) ou je partage plein de truc inutile sur moi et sur ce que j'écris_

_Have a sexy and lovely day_


End file.
